Uzume Tennouboshi (Canon)/Neppington
|-|Uzume= |-|Orange Heart= Summary Uzume Tennouboshi '''is the main protagonist of '''Megadimension Neptunia VII. While first introduced as the CPU of Zero Dimension, it later turns out that she is nothing but the remainder of the actual Uzume's conscience, which was formed after her Share Energy split off from her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A. Likely 2-C '''via Illusion Power. | '''Varies. '''Usually '''High 6-A, likely up to Low 2-C '''with sufficient amounts of shares. Likely '''2-C '''via Sharing Field hax. '''Name: Uzume Tennouboshi, Orange Heart Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: '''Fake Uzume, Uzume's Conscience '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8), Possibly Regeneration (Low-Godly), Weapon Mastery (wields a Megaphone), Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing, Dream Manipulation (can turn her dreams into reality), Law Manipulation (negated the rule which made monsters unable to create Share Energy), Probability Manipulation (manipulated the outcome of the final fight against Kurome), Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation (materialized a Share Crystal out of nothingness), Empathic Manipulation (freed the CPUs from Kurome's influence), Summoning (can summon a swarm of Umio lookalikes), Pocket Reality Manipulation (can create Sharing Fields, in which the effect of Share Energy is exponentially increased and the effect of Negative Energy exponentially decreased), 4th Wall Awareness | All previous abilties, as well as Flight. Attack Potency: Room level. Likely Multi-Universe Level via Illusion Power (Should be roughly equal to Kurome’s Delusion Power, which warped Heart Dimension and Zero Dimension into existence. She also overpowered her on certain occasions.) | Varies. (Her strength depends on the amount of Share Energy she has, which is basically the faith of her citizen in her. The low feats of Neptunia characters in the early parts of the games are usually caused by a lack of faith, while their high feats take place during the end of the games, where they usually reach unprecedented levels of Share Energy.) Usually Multi-Continent level '''(Can fight against Arfoire's various forms, who have been repeatedly said to be equal to the actual Deity of Sin.), likely up to '''Universe level+ with sufficient amounts of shares (Should be comparable to Neptune, who was able to damage Rei Ryghts). Likely Multi-Universe level 'via Sharing Field hax (Fought against Dark Orange). 'Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Room level '''| '''Varies. Usually Multi-Continent level, up to Universe level+. Likely Multi-Universal level 'via Sharing Field hax. 'Durability: Room level '''| '''Varies. Usually Multi-Continent level, up to Universe level+. Likely Multi-Universal level 'via Sharing Field hax. 'Stamina: High Range: Several meters. Multi-Universal via Illusion Power. Standard Equipment: Megaphone Intelligence: High (Was able to survive against the Dark CPUs, enemies which severely outclassed her, for a very long time, and developed a method to eventually defeat them) Weaknesses: Unlike Kurome she does not possess complete control over her Illusion Power. Her HDD form only work if her people have faith in her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: To be added Key: Base | Orange Heart Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Neppington